


Lyruim Love

by MakBarnes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Demons, F/M, Nervous Sex, Rifts - Freeform, Sex, idk - Freeform, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Lyruim Love

Cullen and Alaine   
Alaine and her small group had just returned to haven from setting up camps in the Hinterlands and she was excited to go see her newly formed relationship with Cullen, a templar who was training the soldiers for the inquistion. Cullen was in the small training camp as always and all he was thinking about was Alaine. They had only kissed a few days ago, but with the fade and the trouble it was causing they hadn't been able to spend much time together. The snow crunched under Alaine's feet as she pushed open the heavy door to go visit Cullen. The door stayed pushed open while she and Cassandra went into the training field. Before she could go see Cullen, Alaine had to give materials to the Blacksmith so he could craft her a new staff. She had collected different items from demons that she and her team fought when she closed the open rifts. Her staff needed an upgrade desperately. Giving the supplies to the smith she nodded him farewell and saw Cullen standing in front of his tent coaching some new recruits. Locals from Haven had joined as well as some rogue Templars to follow Cullen. Alaine rushed over to stand next to him at the tent. Shivering a little at the cold snow as it hit her gentle face. Cullen glanced over and immediately pulled off his coat and draped it over you. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him.   
"I'm glad to see you have returned unharmed."  
"Yes, well my team took great care of me."   
"Remind me to thank Cassandra for protecting you." Alaine buried her nose in the fur that lined Cullen's coat. It was covered with his scent.   
"Use your shield as a weapon, not just for protection!" Cullen was ordering around the new troops. Snow was flying off of the ground as they all fought but you didn't mind. One of the soldiers sound his sword back, almost hitting you. Cullen grabbed the blade with his hand and scolded the soldier for almost hitting Alaine. Leading her into his tent she grabbed an old cloth that was sitting on his table and cleaned the blood away.   
“I must admit to you, something.” Alaine looked at Cullen meaningfully as she waited for a response.   
“Ever since you came into Haven, I have wanted you in this tent. Alone with me.” Alaine smiled playfully at Cullen, knowing where this would lead. Cullen cupped her face, letting her lay back on his bed. Cullen kissed her slowly taking caution not wanting to pressure Alaine into anything. Alaine felt the clip of Cullen’s chestplate with her hand and waved around it, causing the latch to undo itself. Cullen grabbed the armor and set it down on the ground, next to the bed. Alaine laid Cullen’s coat flat on the bed as she began taking off all of Cullen’s armor. Alaine had already taken off her armor at the smith for him to refresh the almost worn metal. Cullen began unclipping each latch on Alaine’s top, and she unlaced the v-neck from Cullen. Alaine had a white corset on underneath but Cullen put off on taking that off of her.   
“Alai, I do not want to move you into anything too fast.”  
“Sshh, The time for words has passed.” Alaine pressed one of her nimble fingers onto Cullen’s plump lips. Cullen pulled down Alaine’s pants to expose her pure white panties. Pulling Cullen’s lips back to her, kissing him timidly. Cullen guided her hand to his waist, causing Alaine to grip onto the edge of his pants. Stopping Cullen from kissing her anymore she moved to where he was now laying on his bed. Alaine was straddling his waist. Stripping him of his clothing, his semi-hard cock popping out of his pants.   
“Bracing the cold weather, I see?”   
“I am soldier for a reason, Alai.” Alaine kissed down Cullen’s ripped chest, feeling the curve and shape of every ab. Her nimble fingers traced down his rugged skin. Cullen took his hands against the back of Alaine’s head, running his fingers through her hair. Alaine moved herself down and parted her lips to fill her mouth with his length. Cullen groaned in pleasure and bit his upper lip, Cullen held back Alaine’s hair as she went up and down, bobbing her head. Her tongue was swirling around his base and she ran her hands up and down Cullen’s chest. She kept at her motion of bobbing while Cullen was holding her hair back, keeping it out of the way. Cullen stopped her, bringing her lips back to his. Kissing her lovingly, she tilted his head up kissing him harder.   
“Ver em, Cullen.” Alaine saw the nervousness in Cullen’s face and kissed the worry away. She carefully positioned herself over Cullen’s bulging cock. Feeling his cock inside of her she moved Cullen’s hands to grasp her hips. Alaine began moving slowly on Cullen’s cock, and kissed him roughly.   
“Alai, I don’t want to possibly hurt you.”   
“You will not injure me, love, I know it.” Cullen roughly kisses her neck while she moves gently on his cock. The few willing pluses from Cullen feel best and you want more of it. Alaine gently scratches his back with her short nails, but long enough for Cullen to get the signal. He grips her hips powerfully and thrusts inside of Alaine with most of his strength, still be cautious of not hurting her.   
“Elvar'el sathan! Umph!” Alaine screamed out. Cullen pressed his finger against her lips, not wanting her to be quiet but also not wanting to be revealed. Cullen was powerfully thrusting into her at this point and she was holding onto his shoulders for balance. Feeling herself reach her point, the glowing green mark was lighting Cullen’s face and cupped around his features. You ignored the mark, knowing a rift had opened up near you. Clenching around him you orgasm and Cullen was still going strong. Cullen’s eyes were closed and you felt him fill you. Pulling you against him breathlessly he grabs the warm coat and drapes it over you. Cullen covered himself as well.   
“Inquisitor! We need you!” Alaine hides behind the shirtless Cullen as she feels herself start to blush.   
“Forgive me, for you are indecent. I shall wait by the rift for you.” Alaine quickly gets up wiping away the remnants of Cullen. Quickly getting ready she kisses Cullen one last time and rushes over to the smith to pick up her newly formed armor. Running out of the training field she notices the rift spitting out demons left and right. Quickly turning them to ice with her powerful staff, she reaches her hand up and closes the rift. watching it fade out of sight Solas approaches.   
“You seem to be getting the hang of this quite well.”   
“Why thank you.” Alaine feels someone touch her lower back, turning around to see Cullen behind her smiling she leans against him. Cullen leaned down and dipped Alaine back, kissing her forcefully. Laughing a little Alaine approaches Cassandra wanting to apologize for her indecency in the tent. Cassandra walks away with Leliana toward the church and she let them leave. Alaine followed Cullen back to the tent and stayed there until she got news from Josephine about the outer camps.


End file.
